A minimum distance must be maintained between a bottom of a gas turbine engine and a runway, resulting in space limitations for wing mounted gas turbine engines. Larger landing gear can be employed to raise the aircraft, and therefore the gas turbine engine, relative to the runway. However, this can add weight to the aircraft. As fan section becomes larger, there are fewer options for mounting a gas turbine engine.